


Fire and Ice

by Kiteria_Faye



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiteria_Faye/pseuds/Kiteria_Faye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a run in with the leader of the strongest street gang in all of Tokyo and having to use her powers, Ice winds up being spotted by Narumi and taken to Alice Academy as a new student. But she's got secrets of her own. Her nickname suggests what her Alice is, but she honestly doesn't want others to know. What'll happen when she meets our favorite 'black cat' and friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

-Ice-

I ran. I ran as fast as I could through the dimly lit streets of Tokyo, but I could still hear them coming after me.

' _Keh, this is what I get for goin to a pub and pickin a fight with the leader of one of the strongest street gangs in all of Tokyo.'_

I thought as I ducked down an alleyway. I hid on the steps of a bakery and waited, catching my breath. I sighed as I thought back to what had happened in the pub.

* * *

**A COUPLE OF MINUTES AGO**

* * *

"What can I get ya?"

The bartender asked as I sat down at the bar, I looked around at the selections available before shrugging.

"What's tha strongest thing ya got?"

I asked and the bartender smiled at me before setting a mug down in front of me. I looked at it cautiously.

"This is guaranteed to get you drunk, just don't ask what's in it."

The bartender said and I shrugged before downing it. I felt my head spin a bit from the aftertaste, but it wasn't all that bad. I ordered another and as the bartender turned I heard laughter from behind me. I turned to see the leader of the toughest street gang in all of Tokyo, he was pretty well known. Even a kid as young as four knew his name and what he looked like.

"What are you lookin' at girlie?"

A guy in a blue suit asked and I shrugged, something I seemed to be doing a lot of, as the bartender handed me my second mug. I walked over to them and sat down.

"I'm lookin' at you."

I said as I took a sip. The man in the white suit smiled at me.

"I like your spunk kid. My name's Roturichi and I'm the leader of the Tokyo Bandits."

He said, his words slightly slurred. I raised my mug to him.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Ice."

I said and he laughed before raising his mug to mine, toasting it, then downed it.

Somehow, we wound up having a drinking game and since I'd spent what little money I had at the beginning of the game we were playing for a thousand dollars in cold, hard cash. I knew I was going to win, I could handle myself and Roturichi seemed like he was reaching his limit quickly. When his head hit the table I stood up and started to collect my reward when he reached out and grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Not so fast Ice."

Roturichi slurred and I glared at him.

"I won, so I get the money."

I stated as he stood up.

"I don't think so. There's no way a kid like you could outdrink me."

He accused and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You callin' me a cheat ya old fart?"

I asked and he glared at me before raising his hand to hit me. I stepped back, pulled my arm back and smacked the hell out of the side of his face. The pub went silent and I cursed when I realized what I'd just done. I grabbed the money and ran.

* * *

**NOW**

* * *

I listened to the footsteps of the people following me as they got closer and closer. They passed by and after a while I let loose a sigh of relief. I checked the alleyway before running back out into the street. I just reached the edge of a streetlight when I felt a tug on my shirt, pulling me back into the alley.

"Mmmm!"

I tried screaming, but someone placed their hand over my mouth making that impossible. I felt whoever it was pull my arms behind my back and push me further down the alleyway. I struggled, but couldn't break free of their grasp.

"Settle down girlie. Our boss just wants to speak with you."

Someone said from behind me. I recognized the voice as one of the guys back in the pub.

I was thrown to the ground and looked up to see guns pointed at me, freezing me in place.

' _Well damn.'_

I thought as I looked around. I was in a back alley far away from the bustling streets of Tokyo. There were about twenty to thirty men in suits glaring at me, but the only ones that stood out from the rest was one with short, red hair in a black suit, one with long blonde hair to his shoulders in a blue gray suit, and the leader of the gang of misfits surrounding me. He had short cropped black hair barely covering his ears. He was in a white suit sitting on a set of steps. His black eyes glared at me and I couldn't help but smile at the rather large bruise forming under his left eye from our scuffle in the pub.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little kitten trying to get away?"

He asked and I glared at him.

"Oh don't do that kitten, you'll ruin that pretty little face of yours."

He said and I spat at him only to be knocked to the ground by one of his goons.

"Hey, hey, we'll have none of that."

He said and the guy that hit me apologized as I sat back up.

"Let me go Roturichi!"

I yelled and he smiled at me.

"I'm honored you know who I am kitten."

He said drunkenly, standing up and I laughed at him.

"Kinda hard not to, what with you having already _told_ me your name."

I said and he glared at me again, was that all this man knew how to do?

"Look, all I want is my money back."

He said walking up to me. I stood up and looked him straight in the eye. I wasn't short, I was 5'7", but Roturichi was a tall man. Easily 7'3", give or take a few inches so I had to crane my neck to look him in the eye.

"Now why would I do that? I won, fair and square."

I said and one of his goons laughed.

"There's no way you could have outdrunk Roturichi-sama! He was raised on a bottle of wine!"

His goon yelled and I laughed.

"It's not my fault he didn't know when to back down. He got rowdy, and so did I."

I said with a smile only to be smacked by Roturichi himself.

I turned back to face him and spat the blood from my mouth.

"Watch what you say kitten, or you might wind up hurt."

He said and I smirked.

"It's not my fault you didn't know better. Now I suggest you let me go, before I get serious."

I said and they all laughed at me.

"Hahaha, yeah right. What are you going to do? There's thirty of us and only one of you."

The goon in the blue suit said and I turned to look at him, my smirk widening just a bit.

"Do you _really_  want to find out?"

I asked and he paled at the icy tone in my voice.

"Look girlie, just give me back my money and you can go."

Roturichi said and I looked back at him, all traces of humor gone from my face.

"No can do, I ain't got it on me."

I said and Roturichi's black eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean you ain't got it on you! My men chased you straight out of the pub, how could you possibly have gotten rid of it?"

He asked and I just shrugged. He glared at me before grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and lifting me into the air.

"If you ain't got my money, then there's no need to keep you around."

He said as he reached into his suit and pulled out a gun.

' _Fuck. I should have known the leader of a street gang wouldn't fight fair.'_

I thought as he pointed the barrel at me.

"Any last words?"

Roturichi asked and I looked him in the eye as I wrapped my hand around his wrist.

"Yeah."

I said with a smirk and he looked at me in confusion.

"Freeze."


End file.
